Deja vu
by XxPotterDiariesxx
Summary: One shot- In the promo to TO 3x19 Cami is bitten by Lucien and then declares her love for Klaus. But why does this feel like deja vu. When you fancy someone, you remember everything moment you had with them, waiting till they become your last. Klaroline! Klaus/Caroline slight Cami/Klaus Klami
**Hello! So I recently saw the promo for TO 3x19 and I was shocked at how openly Klaus was just saying I love you and that got me thinking, this is quite like a scene from TVD where a person he fancied was dying in front of him as she talked about love and then another where a friend turned foe bit the girl he fancied. Put them together and you get what I think will be Cami's death scene or not death scene (nothing is confirmed yet so us KCs can't get ahead of ourselves) that is why I won't end this on a death. Also there will a bit of Klamille stuff so just bare with me.**

"I love you." Cami fainted in his arms, she looked so weak, fragile.

"I can tell you I love you tomorrow, your NOT dying today." Klaus swung her into his arms and carried her to the nearest couch, a sense of deja vu overcoming him as he gentle placed her down.

"Freya! FREYA!"

"What is it Niklaus, I really can't be - Cami?"

Klaus could barely get his words out, his face showing the world one of his weaknesses, "She been bitten! Lucien bit her to get at me!"

"I'll do everything I can. I will find a way to help her." Freya rushed out of the room to grab her grimoires.

Klaus bent down besides Cami's unconscious figure, holding her hand for dear life.

"This is the 3rd time-," Klaus stopped himself, before starting again ," I will not let you die this time Cami, just like I didn't let you die before," But while Klaus said those words he didn't think of the times he had saved Cami, he thought of the times he had saved _her_ from werewolf bites, he had so much control then, he could help _her_ but he couldn't help Camille. What if it was _her_ in this situation because _she_ actually accepted his first class ticket to New Orleans, part of him was glad _she_ hadn't now.

Freya returned with Elijah and a pile of books so tall you couldn't see her face, " Marcel is calling Davina, she's with Vincent, I need their help. I will never be able to find a spell in one of these in time on my own."

Klaus nodded, too chocked up to speak.

 _Cough cough_

"Camille?" Through Klaus' glassy eyes.

"Klaus," her voice broke "I'm dying,"

"No!" he was shaking his head, " We will find a way, there must be a cure. Freya... Davina... Someone will find something, you are not dying today."

"I love you. You showed me , despite what everyone said, that you were capable of love."

 _Anyone capable of love is capable of being saved._

Slowly Cami's hair became lighter and curlier, her eyes became shinier and Lucien's bite became his. He was in the Gilbert's living room, in a house he knew had been burnt down a long time ago in a town he had vowed to avoid.

 _I_ _know that you're in love with me. And anybody capable of love is capable of being saved._

 _You're_ _hallucinating_. The words pour out of his mouth like he had memorised them.

 _I_ _guess I'll never know._ Klaus watched for the second time as _she_ almost died.

 _Caroline?_ But the past was soon forgotten as he looked back at the girl laying in front of him and it wasn't _her_.

"Caroline?" He repeated accidentally, luckily Cami was back in her unconscious state and Freya was too focused to hear but out of the corner of his eye he could see the confused Marcel and the shocked Elijah until Davina pushed pasted them, "Cami!" Vincent, Josh and Kol in her wake giving Klaus an excuse to step away from Cami, to give them space but to allow him to think.

He couldn't bare to look at Cami, while she was dying he could only think of _her_.

He was meant to love Cami and he did but he also loved _her_. They were both so similar.

Blonde hair,

Blue eyes,

Humanity,

Light,

C.

 _She_ was Katherine, so strong and beautiful while Camille was Elena, doe eyed and loved by all. He had fallen in love with _her_ doppelgänger.

 **Ok, if you are reading this you have reached the end of what ever this is. I wrote it in about 20 minutes with no Beta reader so I will probably update it when I have time, I just wanted to get it written and posted before school tomorrow. Thanks for reading.**

 **Laura xx**


End file.
